Ronan O'Connor
Detective Ronan O'Connor is a main character and protagonist in Murdered: Soul Suspect. He is shot to death while attempting to stop a murder by the Bell Killer at the beginning of the game. Using his new-found supernatural abilities, Ronan is free to explore the town of Salem, Massachusetts from his shadowy afterlife known as Dusk. Unable to communicate with the detectives on his case, Ronan must read the minds of the living, influencing their thoughts and actions. As part of his investigation, he must interrogate the ghosts of Salem's past citizens to piece together the puzzle, while battling demonic spirits to save his soul and uncover the shocking truth about who is responsible for his death. Appearance Ronan has seven bullet holes in his is torso, always sporting a suit, tie, vest, and his always fashionable fedora Ronan looks just as good in his afterlife as he did living. Oh, and best not forget his ghost cigarettes. Personality According to the local paper, Ronan was a bit of a heavy-handed cop, and this resolve comes in hand in the afterlife. Here is one such example: :Salem Detective Ronan O'Connor was cleared today after allegations of using excessive force to apprehend a murder suspect at Sam's Bar last April. O'Connor had been accused of breaking one of the suspect's arms while subduing him. An internal affairs inquiry found O'Connor not guilty of all charges, claiming he followed procedure to the letter of the law. A Salem PD representative stressed the use of force by officers is only allowed in exceptional circumstances, and O'Connor's actions last April had been justified. Ronan grew up as a street thief. As such, he has a particular perspective on the world that is often not shared by those who come from higher social backgrounds. He brings his experience from his rough childhood into his work as a detective for the Salem Police Department. Ronan himself is a man of strong resolve, having endured 'beatdowns, backstabbing, disrespect most people wouldn't see in ten lifetimes'. Despite his many years in the force, Ronan was disliked by many policemen, mostly Baxter due to his criminal past, which extends to 2 accounts of grand theft auto, grand larceny, assault with a lethal weapon, etc. It is clear that Ronan has endured many hardships and has been hardened and embittered by them. Before getting killed, Ronan seemed to have an arrogant and overconfident streak to him, as he disregarded orders for backup and preferred to catch the hooded figure himself, something that ultimately leads to his death and his entrapment in the Dusk. Ghost Abilities As a ghost, Ronan possesses many supernatural abilities that aid him in his quest and allow him to use his considerable investigation skills in ways that a living, physical detective could not. Following his death, Ronan is now a non-physical, incorporeal being. He cannot be perceived in any way by human senses, however, when he passes through a person he can give them a slight chill. His new status serves as both a weakness and a strength as he cannot interact directly with the physical world or physical objects as a normal detective could, however, it also makes him invulnerable to physical attacks, allows him to walk into any environment unseen and unheard, and to effortlessly phase through virtually any object, person, or wall within a building, allowing him to reach places faster than any living being. Another benefit of his in-corporeality is his ability to take possession of living beings. Those that he possesses are completely unaware of his presence within them. Unlike conventional possession, Ronan cannot directly control or animate the people that he inhabits. However, he does gain access to their senses of sight and hearing, allowing him to listen in on their conversations as well as look through their eyes. He also has some telepathic abilities while inside a person, he is able to read their minds to glean information as well as plant suggestions within their minds to make them think about a particular subject. Additionally, while possessing a human, Ronan cannot be seen by demons. Another of Ronan's powers is his ability to execute demons. He achieves this by sneaking up behind them, jumping into their 'bodies', and ripping them apart from the inside out. Ronan also seems to possess an eidetic memory; able to remember information clearly and sort the information out in order to complete his investigations. As Ronan's powers evolve, he gains the ability to instantaneously teleport across short distances. He becomes telekinetic in that he can interact with the physical world to a limited degree, such as causing poltergeists by shorting out a stove. He also develops psychic abilities as well; able to pick up psychic impressions called 'memory residue' in order to bring memories into an investigation. Using this, he is able to see into the past like a movie and deduce exactly what happened at any given crime scene. Biography Early Life When Ronan was born, his mother questioned about his birth name. At a young age, he stole a man's wallet, which gave him his first tattoo on his right arm. At his teens, he was stabbed by a man when he attempted to steal his car, but survived, giving him a tattoo of a grim reaper with the words 'Cheated Death' on it. He single-handedly beaten up three men, all taller than him, presumably undercover cops before walking away. He was soon arrested for assault and battery of a civilian, 2 counts of grand theft auto, grand larceny, and assault with a deadly weapon, all of which he has been given tattoos. Ronan soon became a cop after Rex removed his files and kept them hidden. His mother gave him a gun at some point which he kept with him his whole life. Ronan was also married to a woman named Julia, who was Rex's sister, giving him a tattoo of two roses and a tattoo, saying 'Forever'. Julia was soon killed while trying to break up a fight between two men, three years prior to the events of Murdered: Soul Suspect, causing one of the rose tattoos to go black. Baxter makes threats to him, which Ronan scoffs away. As Baxter shoves Ronan's record at his face, threatening to blackmail him, Rex comes in, making Baxter back off, causing Ronan to get a tattoo of a bird behind bars. ''Murdered: Soul Suspect'' Ronan gets a call about a break-in in a top-floor apartment, disregarding calling for backup, he attempted to apprehend the Bell Killer by himself, only to be thrown around the room, lose his childhood gun and gets thrown out the window. As Ronan tries to shoot the Bell Killer, he lands on the ground and has some flashbacks of his childhood. Ronan soon starts hallucinating and wakes up, thinking he is still up and decides to go back to the apartment. Upon finding the door knob not moving, the door is soon opened, forcing Ronan back and an old woman gets shocked at something before closing the door. Ronan turns to see his body and upon seeing himself open his eyes, Ronan attempts to get back in his body, the Bell Killer soon appears. Ronan attempts to grab his service weapon that fell next to him when he was thrown out the window, but it easily passes through him as the Bell Killer soon picks it up and fires seven times, in the right lung at Ronan's body, killing him. Ronan soon turns into a ghost and soon disappears into a light, where Julia awaits. Julia soon tells him he can't join her until he has finished some unfinished business. Returning to the real world, he sees two witnesses calling the police while Ronan tries to talk to them, but since he is a ghost, no one would hear him. He soon follows a little girl who tells him he is in Dusk before soon disappearing. Ronan soon goes back to where his body laid and saw Baxter pick up his hat and wears it. Mocking O'Connor, the ghost throws his cigarette at him, but it goes through and as Baxter turned around, Lieutenant Reyes, who was Ronan's brother-in-law punches Baxter for mocking him. After Sergeant Stewart prevents a fight, he tells Baxter to go away and tells Rex to say his final goodbyes and go back to the station. Putting his hat back on the body, Rex tells him to tell Julia that he misses her. Gallery MurderedScreenshot2.jpg Ronan O'Conner.jpg O'Conner.jpg O'Conner2.jpg Ronan inspecting his dead body..jpg| Trivia *Ronan's service weapon that was used to kill him, might be a Smith and Wesson SW1911 or a Springfield Armory 1911. * Ronan is a chain smoker and is always seen with a cigarette in his mouth, even as a ghost. * Ronan is right-handed but wears his watch on his right wrist. * Ronan O'Connor's first and last name both have an Irish origin. * Ronan may have grown up Catholic, evidenced to him crossing himself when he finds the body of the priest. * In the scene where Ronan looks at his mug shot in Baxter's office, it is shown that he is nearly 180 cm tall, or, 5'11." * Ronan O'Connor is voiced by Jason Brooks. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Article stubs